Mutual Attraction
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: humorromancedrama serena is having dreams about a strange man and her past... unknownst to her... a man named darien is having the same dreams, about her. but the problem is that they are enemies. will they compromise? i noe, crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue, the peasants rejoice.

Chp. 1 dreams

She heard footsteps coming closer in the corridor. She knew it was _him_. She was wearing a sheer white nightgown and waited for her lover anxiously. She sat up in bed and waited. Before she knew it, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist possessively. He smelled faintly of earth and roses. He nuzzeled her neck and asked in a slightly husky voice full of desire, "Miss me, little one?" He let go of her for a moment, getting off the bed to take off his armor. She sighed regretfully, wishing for his warmth. He got back on the bed and turned her face around to lightly kiss her pink lips. He murmured against her lips, "It's been so long, but I'm still willing to wait a little longer my princess."

Alarm Clock

Usagi Tuskino sat up in bed gasping. She held her hand up to her forehead, only to find it slightly damp from sweat. That dream was starting to annoy the hell of her… Every night she had the same dream, only to take it a little further each time. That man in her dreams was starting to drive her crazy! The only thing she knew was that he had one hell of a body like Adonis. But no matter how much she dreamt of him, she never managed to catch a glimpse of his face. He always seemed to be shrouded in darkness for a reason. He always had weird names for her like calling her Serenity, his queen, his bunny, and this time, he called her his princess! She sighed, and heard her mother calling her to wake her up for school. School! She had forgotten all about it! This time for sure, she was going to be in for some deep shit. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was already 7:50! Then, she felt Luna's nails clawing at her face, "All right, all right, I'm up now, happy!" she grumbled.

She hurriedly arranged her hair in the usual "meatball head" style and rushed out the door, not forgetting to grab her lunch on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 the arcade

Darien's POV

He jumped up out of bed sweat drenched as he recalled the following night's dream. It had been about _her_again! He sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He put his face in his hand and sighed. Then, he looked at his alarm clock and jumped up in a hurry. He was going to be late for work! He ran to get some clothes from his closet and jumped in his shower. After, he ran out the door, and half way to work, he ran into something, or rather, _someone_.

He looked down and saw a young blond girl with silverish hair under him. He let out a groan, "Oh no, not you again, Odango Atama! Why is it that I always crash into you!"

Usagi's POV

As I ran to school hurriedly, I crashed into someone and fell on the sidewalk. I let out a whimper of pain and rubbed my forehead gingerly. I looked up and found the jerk staring at me in the face and cursing me. Why that jerk! He was the one that crashed into me today, and he was blaming me for it! That was sooooo… wrong! As usual, he was being an egotistical jerk, but I was getting tired of this and yelled back at him, "you know what, this isn't my problem, but you are wasting my time!" There was an awkward silence afterwards and I let out a disgusted sigh and left.

Darien's POV

She left me! Just standing all alone on the sidewalk! Hmmm…she must really hate my guts. Usually she's nice and bubbly to everyone, but to me, she's gets on my nerves. Man, what is wrong with me! I'm already late enough for work as it is, but all I'm doing here is standing and thinking about everyone's favorite Odango Atama! Oh well, I'm late enough for work as it is, but anyways, I've gotta go. But I am looking forward to Round II at the arcade today. Maybe I'm going to spice it up today…

-at school-

Normal POV

As Usagi ran in, late as usual, Ms. Haruna yelled, pissed, "You are lucky I have a hot date today, or otherwise, I'd be giving you a thirty minute detention!"

Usagi bowed her head respectfully and then turned around to giggle with Molly. She sighed, because the Winter formal was coming up and she had no one to go with. The school's most popular girl (aka World's biggest Bitch) came up to Usagi and all she could think was 'why me!' She sighed and turned around with a fake smile "You need something, Beryl?"

Beryl leaned in and smiled slyly, "I heard that you don't have a date for the Winter formal, that's too bad. Me, my date is the hottest guy here!" She laughed maliciously, but to Usagi, it seemed like she was cackling. Usagi felt like she wanted to slap the smug smile off of Beryl's face, but decided instead to say," I wouldn't count on it, because you may have the hottest guy here, but I'm bringing an even hotter date to the winter formal." With that, Usagi smile grew wider and she got her books and left. As she passed by Allen, who was also a part of Beryl's group, he whispered to Usagi, "Good job!" He smiled her and turned his back before Beryl could notice.

But Ann did, and she hissed, "Just because you think you're so great, you are still considered the biggest ditz ever!" All Usagi did was smirk at her and kept walking out the door to freedom! As she was walking she felt sad and realized the extent of her words to Beryl, "Oh my gosh, I don't even have a date still, and I just told her that I was going to bring an even hotter guy? What was I thinking? Anyways, any guy that I'm going to bring, she's going to snag. It doesn't matter anyways. But the important thing is Darien, hmmm…"

A/N: hello readers! Special thanks to Zerin Empress for reviewing. For those that want me to email them the chapters as I go along, please email me, and I'll be happy to email them to you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon was mine, Tuxedo Mask and the Generals would ditch the girls and worship me at my feet. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet.

A/N: Ummm… I hope I'm doing alright so far and readers, please review and comment or flame if you must, on my mistakes so I can fix them.

Chp. 3 meet the senshi

**New Feelings…Can it possibly be attraction?**

As Usagi was about to walk through the arcade doors, she ran into something hard (again). But this time instead of falling to the ground, the person that she ran into caught her with his arms and kept her there. He murmured in a husky voice, "I guess this time was my fault and I'm sorry." He looked at her smiling softly.

Right when she heard his voice, her head had shot up and realized that it was Darien that had caught her. Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice though and an idea popped up in her head, but she decided to act upon it later. She blushed and stammered, "ummm… Darien, could you get off of me?" For a second he looked at her with his intense midnight blue eyes and she was lost in them. She felt his hard body against her and was on fire. What she didn't notice that Darien was smirking at her and checking her out at the same time. He felt her luscious curves through his clothes, and felt himself hardening, '_Uh oh_' he thought nervously, and hauled her up roughly and with a cool reply he murmured against her ear, "Watch wear you're going Meatball Head." With that, he walked in the arcade.

Usagi brushed her the dirt off her skirt angrily. The jerk hadn't even said sorry! Why were they always running into each other? She already had Tuxedo Kamen to obsess over, so why Darien? While she was deep in her angry thoughts, she noticed a slutty girl with wavy red hair walking over to the arcade, all over some football jock (A/N: guess who? Lol, could resist! Also, those of you reading, please review! It helps greatly! Also, flame if u must, but just remember I'm new at this, so please don't hurt me! cringes). Usagi hurriedly walked through the arcade doors to avoid her. As she walked in, she saw Andrew and waved to him. She bounced over to him, with hopes of getting an ice-cream. He smiled at her and asked, "Hey, Usagi! Let me guess… your usual?" He laughed, knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

He asked her, seeing her groan and bang her head down on the counter, "What's wrong, bad day?" She nodded and wailed, "It was horrible, and to top it off, that jerkoff friend of yours, is making it worse!" Hearing Beryl's malicious snicker coming through the arcade doors, she groaned,"Don't look up, the bitch is here!" Andrew smiled sympathetically at her and shook his head. He walked off to take Beryl and her friend's orders.

Not wanting to see Beryl, Usagi decided to sneak to the storage room and out the back door, but to her surprise, she found it locked. She decided to climb out of the girl's bathroom window instead, but it was also locked with an "out of service' sign on it.

She sighed and found that the men's bathroom door was unlocked but was unsure for a moment. Just as she slipped behind the door, Darien came and pushed it open. He gazed at ther sardonically, "I already knew that you were flat chested Odango, but you're aiming to be a cross dresser now?" He shook his head and smirked.

Usagi could feel her temper rising and pushed him against the bathroom wall. She hissed angrily, "Unlike you baka, I at least go after the other sex, while I saw you checking out sluts and this one guy yesterday in front of the supermarket!"

A/N: Ummm… that is it for the chapter now… I think… Am I doing okay so far? Please review to comment me on my mistakes! Thank-you! For those that want me to email them the chapters as I go along, please email me, and I'll be happy to email them to you!

Special dedication and thanks to reviewers: Aztec Goddes( aka Gobbles, lol, sorry Christina! Just couldn't resist!), Sirenic Griffin, Serenathy, and Zerin Empress.


End file.
